


Steamy and Sensual Bathhouse

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: F-Zero [16]
Category: F-Zero (Video Games), F-Zero GP Legend
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Houses, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Cheating, Come Shot, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Female Ejaculation, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Other, Secrets, Seduction, Sex, Spa Treatments, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Take place a few months after the final episode (The Legend of Captain Falcon) of the anime. Mr. EAD is busy relaxing away at a peaceful Mute City bathhouse when he sets his eyes on a certain green-haired woman. But soon, their little encounter starts to get a little bit steamy... Rated Explicit for heavy sexual content and strong language.





	Steamy and Sensual Bathhouse

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with F-Zero or its anime F-Zero: GP Legend, especially its characters. They are owned and associated with Nintendo while the anime is owned by Ashi Productions. Just to let everyone know that this will be different from all the smutfics that I've done since it's now mostly going to be focused on porn and it's gonna be like every Brazzers and Reality Kings videos ever. So here's a hot smutfic of this pairing: Lisa Brilliant and Mr. EAD!
> 
> And before I begin, I would like to say I'm sorry for not being active for the past four months. This hiatus began when some asshole reported the story with the deleted stories and I had no choice but to get rid of it or risk losing my account. That's when I've struggled with writer's block and thinker's block for a few months now. And I was really busy with life too, but I've finally graduated from high school now and will be planning to go to college next year (which will cause me to delay stories as well). Right now, I had finally founded me a job so I can earn some money to cover the cost of Extra Votes at WHentai (it's a good website and you should go check it out. Signing up is free, but you have to buy EVs in order to do commissions and requests). So now, story writing will be delayed in the mornings starting July 8.
> 
> Now that's out of the way, enjoy!

**April 12, 2207**

**Mute City, New York**

It was a warm spring morning (around 9:30 am) in Mute City as the sun was shining and the birds were singing peacefully. The galaxy has been peaceful for about 5 years since Black Shadow has defeated thanks to Captain Falcon doing his signature Falcon Punch on him.

Mr. EAD was in his home, reading his newspaper on a digital tablet while sipping his coffee. After the galaxy was saved, he decided to move in from his apartment to Kate Alen's mansion. Now they have been lovers and he can't wait to propose to her (he has already brought an engagement ring). But he has to wait until it's the right time to do it to her.

He would take a warm shower to refresh himself so his day would start well. But there is one problem...

...the plumber was busy trying to repair the bathtub and shower head since it stopped working for three days now (they had to shower at Rick Wheeler's house until today).

Luckily, according to the digital newspaper, he discovered that a new spa/bathhouse was opening up just across the block where they live, so he decided to go check it out.

"Hey, Kate! I'm heading to the spa for several hours!" Mr. EAD called out.

"Okay. Be back before 3 pm, unless I can come over there at around noon." Kate said as she was cooking breakfast. "Don't you want breakfast first, EAD?"

"Sure." The android said as he grabbed his plate of breakfast, which was pancakes. After eating, he grabbed his wallet and stuff before getting in his F-Zero machine, the Great Star, and driving off. It was only a 4-minute drive and arrived there without any trouble at all. It was named Mute City's Amazing Spa and it's very large.

When Mr. EAD first entered, he looked around the entire place. Inside, it looked so much majestic and relaxing, like having to live in a condo around the Bahamas. It has the Bahamas themed spa, only bigger. The smell around here was extravagant, considering how the android got a whiff of that pineapple scent around the place. It definitely looked like paradise.

Bringing a smile to his face, Mr. EAD approached the counter where a blonde woman approached him. She goes by the name of Cindy, according to the nametag.

"Hello there! Welcome to Mute City's Amazing Spa!" Cindy exclaimed. "What can I help you with?"

"Alright. I would like to try out the steam room, then try out a Swedish massage." Mr. EAD replied.

"Yay! Would you like to use it for one hour or three hours?" Cindy asked him.

"Three hours. Our shower got broken down, so I need some cleaning in my body." He answered.

"Alright. Follow one of our workers to the changing room and once you get undressed, the steam room should be on the right."

"Thanks. How much it's gonna cost me?"

"Since you asked for the Swedish massage, which you had to choose 60 minutes, it's gonna be $193, thanks to our special discount!"

"Here's the money," Mr. EAD said while giving $195 to her and reaching change. "And my girlfriend might come around noon."

As he was leaving to go to the changing room, the bell ringed signaling that another customer has come in the spa. The customer was a female and has green hair while wearing a purple dress with gold high-heels. The woman appeared to be Lisa Brilliant.

"Ahh. I'm finally here. Can't believe I had to get away from my husband and my brother for a while since they had started arguing again." Lisa smiled as she approached the counter.

"Welcome! How may I help you?" Cindy asked her.

"I would like a Swedish massage for 60 minutes and then I would like to use the steam room," Lisa smirked.

"Well, we would like to do that for you, but someone is using the massage room. It would take up to 120 minutes for your turn. In the meantime, would you like to use the steam room and then call you over announcement?"

"Sure. My name is Lisa Brilliant."

"Okay. Got it!"

Meanwhile, in the steam room, Mr. EAD has just entered there. Nothing felt more relaxing than to have steam blow across him. He was wrapped up in a cool white towel with his bulge a bit bigger. He sat down and took in a relieved sigh. He would rather take this place other than his broken-down bathroom any day of the week.

"Ahhhhhh," Mr. EAD sighed. "This is definitely life. No Jody, no annoying people, just me and my body."

Feeling relaxed, the android put his hands around the back of his neck and started resting with a smile.

Inside the women's changing room, Lisa was getting undressed so she could feel the steam blow on her body and become relaxed. Everything about Lisa looked perfect: 35 DD breasts and her curvaceous bubble butt. That ripe pussy alongside both a supple log-shaped asshole that fit her tight form body-wise and not to mention her best feature: Her long gazelle-like legs.

After she was done, she grabbed a cool green towel and entered the steam room with a smile. But before she could sit down, she noticed Mr. EAD resting on the bench.

"Well, look at that...EAD is here." Lisa smirked.

Still smirking, she decided to sit next to the corner near the door, which is where he's at. Finally, she broke the silence.

"Well, this place is relaxing, isn't it?"

Lisa's voice soon attracted Mr. EAD to open his eyes up. Looking right at her, he let out a smirk.

"Hey, Lisa. And you're right." Mr. EAD smiled. "This is how paradise feels. Nothing more than to relax with no people bothering you in and out. Especially with my boss, Jody."

"Same thing with my husband and brother. They sometimes get into fights and half the time it's not even important. Just today, I had to get out of there after they started to argue over my brother ordering pizza with pineapple, in which Samurai Goroh and I hates. I snuck out of there without them knowing." Lisa smiled.

"Awesome job on doing that." Mr. EAD chuckled. "Next time, just get Jody and make her slap both of them in the face."

"Totally." Lisa chuckled as well.

"Yeah. Just last week, Jody..."

While Mr. EAD began talking about what happened last week, Lisa noticed a very huge bulge poking from that white fabric. It was almost this close to about 11 inches, which was the longest and biggest bulge she has ever seen. It was compared to her husband's poor wimpy five-inch cock. Smirking, she got an idea to seduce the android so she would get that huge cock.

"I got a question for you...do you like my sexy body?" Lisa smirked.

She then surprised him by disrobing her green towel, revealing her hot and sexy body to Mr. EAD. He was very shocked and gulped in fear. He is very loyal to Kate, but this, even though he won't admit it...

...Lisa looks extremely hot.

"Yes..." Mr. EAD said as he blushed.

"Oh, you're blushing? Well...I can fix that..."

"Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow.

Within one moment, Lisa pulled Mr. EAD into a sweet kiss on the lips. Mr. EAD at first moaned in surprise while his face blushed even more. Lisa blushed as she was loving the Italian sausage taste on his lips against her strawberry-flavored lips and kept kissing the android softly yet passionately. The kiss then turned passionate for them once Mr. EAD returned the smooch with a much deeper kiss. It was so deep that both the green-haired woman and the android felt their tongues swim with one another in a fluttering harmony. Her kiss became quite addicting for him. 

Lisa soon broke the kiss and started to focus on the towel Mr. EAD had covered up. She got her chance to strip the towel off of him, leaving Lisa smirking at the sight of his massive 11-inch cock. She then began to stroke his member back and forth in a slow, gentle pace before licking her tongue around his cock, flicking it against his tip, swirling it around the base and tip as she soon started sucking him softly.

"Mmmmm...." Lisa muffled a moan as she bopped her head back and forth, sucking Mr. EAD's cock at a slow and passionate pace, taking only half of his member in her mouth. "Mmmmm! So big and hard... so meaty! No wonder why Kate loves you."

"Yeah..." He snickered, before continuing. "Whenever we have sex, she loves my cock."

Lisa giggled as she resumed her soft sucking as she soon started pleasing herself by rubbing her wet pink slit. 

"Mmmmm!" Lisa moaned even harder as she increased her sucking, nearly taking all of Mr. EAD's hot cock in her mouth. Mr. EAD huffed, groaned, grunted and moaned sweetly and passionately while his hands kept rubbing and stroking Lisa's green hair. She used her free hand to rub and massage his balls.

"Oh yes! Oh god, yes!" Mr. EAD moaned as Lisa kept sucking him harder and harder, shoving all of his dick into her mouth, even deepthroating for a bit. "God! You're so hot and sexy when you're sucking my cock!"

"Thank you..." Lisa muffled.

Lisa decided to break it off and give her exposed 35 DD chest a test drive for once. The green-haired woman pressed her luscious breasts between his erection and proceeded to shift her chest up and down. The android hissed lustfully once more, this time having his cock experience the tightness of her heaving chest. The pressure that his cock suffered from her breasts caused the tip of Mr. EAD's penis to leak out a glistening amount of pre-cum, which Lisa successfully licked off with just the long tip of her snake-like tongue. Lisa kept going until Mr. EAD felt his entire body burning up and shaking like he was about to erupt.

"Oh god! Lisa, I think I'm gonna cum!" Mr. EAD breath in and out sexually, trying to hold the urge to climax hard. Yet, Lisa pulled her breasts away and started stroking Mr. EAD's cock, while opening her mouth with her tongue out.

"Come on, give it to me, EAD!" Lisa smiled as she stroked harder and harder until Mr. EAD shouted in total pleasure.

"OHHHHHHH!" Mr. EAD moaned as he erupted all over Lisa's mouth and breasts, releasing his sweet and hot white cum all over Lisa's face and chest. "Oh yeah..."

"Mmmm..." Lisa moaned as she swallowed all of Mr. EAD's cum that was in her mouth and even licking the remains on her lips and breasts. "Tasted like Italian sausage."

"Thanks. Now it's my turn." He smirked as he put her on the bench and spread her legs. He was gazing at right now was her gleaming wet clit, which glistened all over due to the arousal she got from his erected cock. Lisa immediately lost herself in ecstasy as the tip of the android's tongue fluttered and massaged her wet cunt, the latter in which his tongue made her insides tingle with such pleasure.

"Ohhhh, fuck… fuck, that feels so good...!" Lisa cried out with ecstasy, as he continued licking her pussy, even going so far to suck her clit.

"Mmmm! You taste so very sweet!" Mr. EAD moaned as he inserts his tongue into her cunt, tongue-fucking her in a medium face.

"Ahhh! Go harder and faster! Please, I want to cum all over your face!" Lisa moaned as he dug his mouth deeper into her pussy and started tongue fucking her like a wild animal!

"MMMMM!" Mr. EAD sucked, licked, and swirled his hot tongue against her pussy, tongue-fucking Lisa as he kept fucking her pussy with his mouth as he then used his thumbs, stretching her pussy even more as he increased his pussy sucking to the max. After about 4 more minutes, Lisa began to shake uncontrollably.

"Ahhh! I'm gonna cum!" Lisa cried out as he heard her, stopped his tongue-fucking as he soon rubbed and fingered Lisa's pussy, making her moan even more.

"Give it to me, sexy." Mr. EAD said as he fingered her harder and harder until Lisa let out a moan.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lisa passionately screamed as she exploded her fluids all over his face and mouth, spreading her cum all over him. Luckily, he was completely water-proof. He swallowed all of her cum and blushed.

"Tasted so sweet, like a strawberry shortcake." Mr. EAD smiled.

"Thank you. Now, are you ready to do this?" Lisa smirked.

"Yeah." The android sighed. "What position do you want to do?"

"Missionary position," Lisa answered him. "Although your lips are a little bit messy. Let me handle that for you."

With seduction in Lisa's eyes, she and Mr. EAD shared a kiss that soon turned passionate between them. Both of their tongues were wrapping around each other with total lust. Feeling each other's warmth and embrace as if nothing was keeping them together.

Once the kiss was broken, Lisa laid down on the bench and Mr. EAD got on top of her as he used his cock to tease her pussy. Before she knew it, Mr. EAD thrust deeply into her clit, letting the two moan in pleasure.

"Wow...you're tight." Mr. EAD blushed.

"And you're so hard...now fuck me!" Lisa smirked.

He nodded as he started to thrust in and out of her at a slow pace since he doesn't want to go fast just yet unless she wants him to. Lisa lets out a blush as she was loving his hard and thick cock inside her pink pussy. After about three minutes, he finally speeds up his thrusting. He went at a medium pace, but harder as it was making her breasts jiggle with every hard thrust he was giving to her. His entire tongue started to swirl around her supple left nipple. Her right breast was also getting the attention it received as well with Mr. EAD's hands groping and squeezing it to his amusement.

"Ugh...fuck me hard and fast!" Lisa yelled.

Smirking, Mr. EAD went harder and very fast, thrusting his cock into her pussy deeply as well. In fact, it was getting so close to hitting her womb, although he was three inches away from doing that. He groaned deeper and increased his fucking, plowing Lisa's pussy like he was destroying a tower completely.

"Oh yeah! Oh fucking yeah! You like that, Lisa? You love getting your pussy pounded by the big, hard, thick monster of my cock?"

"Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me until you cum inside of me!" Lisa cried out as she used her hand to rub her clit extra-fast and hoping to squirt again. Finally, it happened as she finally felt a big explosion coming through her slit which forced a big wave of her juices to squirt all around Mr. EAD's cock. The warm incredible feeling was so wet for the android that he even decided to use every single ounce of her love fluids as lubrication for his cock. And that, of course, brought in even much deeper penetrations coming from his hard. He moved in so deep that even more orgasmic waves were bursting out of Lisa's juicy wet pussy. But because of this orgasm, he cannot hold his orgasm much longer.

"Fuck...I'm going to cum!" Mr. EAD yelled.

"Do it. Fill me up with your seed." Lisa moaned.

With one last thrust, both of them shared a passionate kiss as Mr. EAD climaxed super hard, filling Lisa's womb up with his hot cum. He groaned as he pulled out and shafted his cock to her face, cumming even more onto her face.

"Man, that felt so good..." Mr. EAD sighed as she licked off the cum from her face.

"Yeah...one more round?"

"Sounds great! This time, get into doggie style position!"

Lisa nodded and got into the doggie style position, with her hands on the wall. Mr. EAD then got behind her and playfully groped her bubbly thicc ass, groping and squeezing her cheeks, stretching them a bit to show her asshole. He sexually licked his lips, sticking his tongue out while stroking his cock a bit to get it harder than before. 

"What are you waiting for? Fuck my ass!" Lisa said.

Smirking, he thrust her cock straight into her ass, making her moan very loud. Mr. EAD then started to thrust very hard, causing Lisa to continue moaning in pleasure. He started to fondle Lisa's breasts with one hand while the other hand groped and even slapped her ass.

"So tight, so thicc, so good! FUCK, YOUR ASS IS SO THICC AS HELL!" Mr. EAD yelled in pleasure.

"THEN YOU BETTER CUM INSIDE OF IT!" Lisa yelled as well.

He moaned very loud as he smacked and groped her ass and rubbed her breasts like it was no tomorrow. Because she was so tight, he is not going to last very long again as the thrusting only lasted for nine minutes straight before he finally starts to shake again.

"Ugh! It's happening again!"

"Oh yes! Do it!"

With one final thrust, the two moaned loudly as they reached their orgasms. Mr. EAD came extremely hard, filling Lisa's ass with all of his hot cum. Lisa came afterward, squirting all over his cock and on the floor. Finally, he pulled out of her as his cum slowly drip from both her pussy and asshole.

"God...that was fucking awesome!" Mr. EAD said as he gave a smile to her.

"I know. My husband would never do that to me before..." Lisa smirked.

After sharing one final tongue kiss between each other, both Mr. EAD and Lisa grabbed their towel and put it back on.

"We probably shouldn't tell Kate about this." He chuckled.

"I agree. As long your secret is safe with me..." Lisa smiled. "Now I'm going to get a massage now. And tell her that I said hi."

Nodding in unison, Lisa left the steam room, possibly as a way to keep their little session under wraps. Now that leaves Mr. EAD here, still exhausted and happy about the entire scene.

Finally, he decided to get up and go take a nice hot shower to clean off the cum and sweat off of him so Kate wouldn't get suspicious. After that was done, he put his clothes on and decided to leave the place now so he could go grab some lunch at the Falcon House.

"Something's telling me that my day is going to get better..." He said, before leaving the place.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! After four months of not being active, a story is finally finished! Again, sorry for the long wait. I can't wait to write the next story, although I'll be starting my job soon.
> 
> Anyway, give a kudo or comment if you like or love the story! And if you like my stories, then subscribe to me for more stories! And finally, if you are interested, please donate to my Money Pool on PayPal so I can reach my goal faster. Here's the link:
> 
> <https://paypal.me/pools/c/8ePEOn7cxy>
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and until next time, this is MeeMee signing out!


End file.
